Destino
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Cuando crees que todo ha termido es solo el inicio, aquella estrella ya no es roja, ni azul es simplemente violeta.
1. Prólogo

**Bien pues como ven no he tardado nada en volver con una nueva historia y eso es porque no puedo vivir sin ustedes xD La verdad es que ya tenía la idea de esta historia. Antes que nada quiero hacer unas aclaraciones que son sumamente importantes.**

_**Primero: Esta historia es un intento de X-over de Mai -Hime y Mai- Otome. He visto algunos anteriormente donde se utilizan a ambos personajes por ejemplo: Natsuki Kuga y Natsuki Kruger. Shizuru Fujino y Shizuru Viola etc. En el mio sera un poco diferente ya luego veran.**_

**Segundo: A pesar de que es un ShizNat la historia no gira alrededor de ninguna de las dos, ellas no son la historia en si como podria serlo cualquier otro ShizNat. Mi personaje principal no pertenece a la serie.**

**Tercero: El ambiente de esta historia es en Mai Otome un año despues de la historia de Akira, Nina etc. No esperen verlas pues como he dicho realmente no ocupare a personajes distintos a los de Mai HIme.**

**Cuarto: Es posible que destruya Mai Otome al intentar unirlos por eso mis hechos son mayormente basados en la epoca de Himes.**

**Quinto: Por ultimo un par de personajes son de mi propiedad ya veran ustedes de quienes se trata. Ademas hare la incrustacion de un personaje no perteneciente a la saga pero que no es de mi creacion sino que procede de un famoso videojuego llamado Final Fantasy VII. ese personaje será Tifa Lockhart, no es un X-over con este juego puesto que solamente la veran a ella y no tomare en cuenta la trama del juego. Si alguien no ha jugado FF, o visto la pelicula del mismo, (asi como yo) no se preocupen pueden buscar en youtube Dead Fantasy, son cinco pero busquen el uno y dos, ella sale al final del uno y todo el dos, para identificarla ella viste de negro, usa guantes. casi lo olvido, hay dos descripciones de ella la primera es cabello castaño ojos de color marron, esa es la oficial y la que yo NO voy a utilizar. Ocupare la version de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Para los que han jugado y la conocen se daran cuenta de que es OoC asi que no me juzguen por eso.**

**Si despues de tanta palabreria y vuelta siguen con deseos de leer esta historia que puedo asegurar sera mucho mas alocada que la anterior entonces sean bienvenidos al barco, por cierto la narradora de esta historia soy yo dirigiendome totalmente a ustedes xD Fuera la primera persona¡

* * *

**

Discleimer: Los personajes de Mai-Hime, Mai -Otome y Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, los personajes que no sean parte de ellos si son de mi propiedad, solo quiero crear una historia nueva juntandolos a todos con fines de diversion y no con fines de lucro.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Huir del pasado nunca es una misión fácil, casi nunca se consigue, podemos esconderlo de la vista de los demás, podemos evitar recordarlo durante muchos años, inclusive podemos ignorarlo pero no importa cuanto lo intentemos, seguirá escondido en lo más profundo de nuestra mente hasta el fin de nuestros días, se mantendrá dentro de nosotros, con buenos y malos recuerdos que solamente podrán desaparecer cuando la tierra se convierta en nuestro manto pero nunca en nuestros días como seres conscientes podremos olvidar por completo todo nuestro pasado. Las acciones pasadas tienen siempre repercusiones en el futuro unas más graves y notorias que otras, la vida misma nos ha dejado marcas con el paso de los años, marcas que nosotros conocemos como canas, arrugas, tal vez cicatrices y gracias a todos nuestros errores hemos aprendido cosas, tenemos la experiencia suficiente para afrontar todo lo que venga sin embargo una niña que no ha descubierto nada de eso ¿de qué puede estar huyendo? Tiene apenas siete años de vida pero ya se encuentra corriendo de su pasado, intenta dejarlo lo más atrás posible pues no quiere regresar a él, no quiere que su padre le regale golpes y bromas crueles en vez de cariño y palabras dulces, huye de un padre que jamás quiso serlo, un padre por obligación que durante siete largos años se ha encargado de llenarla de marcas, heridas profundas que costará demasiado sanar pues no son las que debería tener, los cortes de sus brazos sanarán con el paso de los días pero las heridas a su alma tardarán mucho más tal vez ni siquiera puedan hacerlo. A primera hora en la mañana cuando el Sol ni siquiera estuviera completamente a la vista ella ha decidido huir de esa vida dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por un poco de cariño, se ha internado en el bosque, corriendo una maratón contra el tiempo, se ha mantenido así durante horas y cuando la noche cubre con su manto negro el cielo ella apenas se da cuenta de que las fuerzas la han comenzado a abandonar, la luz es escasa fuera del bosque y dentro de él las copas de los árboles impiden ver los tenues rayos lunares, las estrellas se ocultan entre nubes grises que amenazan con una tormenta. Correr, correr y seguir haciéndolo es en lo único en que piensa la niña de ojos tan verdes como un par de esmeraldas y cabellos tan azules como el mar, el cansancio, dolor y hambre han mermado toda esperanza de seguir alejándose de su vida anterior, sus brazos sangran debido a los cortes que las ramas de los árboles le han dejado como recuerdo, sus ropas se han manchado de lodo, sus manos están lastimadas al igual que sus rodillas por las constantes caídas que ha sufrido al tropezar con las raíces, un punzante dolor se ha instalado en uno de sus costados por las horas de ejercicio sin descanso alguno, la respiración está acelerada y el hecho de inhalar se ha convertido en una verdadera tortura, cuando una raíz se interpone nuevamente en su camino haciéndole perder el equilibrio y verse sostenida en manos y rodillas por enésima vez en el día su cuerpo deja de responder, necesita un descanso por mínimo que sea, la lluvia comienza un suave descenso sin mostrar signo alguno de rayo o trueno, quizá es lo que menos necesita pero le brinda un poco de esperanza sentir cada gota mojando su rostro, le hace sentir una extraña sensación de paz, se ha perdido en medio del bosque, no sabe qué tan dentro está de él, las estrellas siguen ocultas cuando un relámpago cruza por fin el firmamento, en menos de un segundo todo desaparece, la lluvia, el frío, el dolor, el cansancio, sus ojos se mantienen cerrados pero a través de sus parpados puede percibir una gran cantidad de luz, así que lentamente sus orbes se muestran, todo es confuso pues ya no está a mitad del bosque, por un instante piensa que es un sueño, tal vez se desmayo y todo eso es lo que ella más desea, un lugar lleno de luz, con el Sol dándole un poco de calor pero cuando se pone en pie y observa a su alrededor todo parece tan real, es un extraño lugar, parece un claro rodeado de rocas gigantescas rodeándolo impidiendo que cualquier cosa entre o salga, cada piedra alcanza los veinte metros de altura y se encuentran lo suficientemente juntas para evitar la entrada de todo aquello más grande que un ratón, en el centro de todo eso se encuentra una piedra más, en ella se encuentra incrustada un extraño colgante de forma semicircular, su estructura muestra catorce huecos vacíos donde probablemente con anterioridad debían estar catorce gemas, la ojiverde supuso entonces que alguien ya había estado antes en ese lugar y al no poder quitar toda la pieza se había conformado con hurtar las piedras preciosas, se acercó hasta que su mano pudo alcanzar aquella pieza de oro y sin demasiada fuerza sus dedos lograron quitarla de su lugar anterior, su mente creo de nuevo una explicación, el clima había erosionado la roca haciendo que en ese momento aquel colgante pudiese ser retirado con facilidad. Todo se sentía tan real, el calor de su cuerpo, se sentía en paz y le hubiese gustado quedarse ahí por siempre pero eso no sería posible pues ahora que tenía el collar en sus manos una gran responsabilidad había caído sobre sus hombros aunque ella no lo supiera, en un futuro cercano el destino del mundo caería sobre sus hombros como data la leyenda que les contaré pues mis queridos amigos en dicha leyenda se basa esta historia, en primer lugar aquel extraño sitio es conocido por el origen y cientos o tal vez miles de personas han intentado encontrarlo pero solamente cinco han logrado entrar en él, cuatro de ellas jamás lograron tocar aquel objeto, el origen contiene entre sus piedras un poder tan inmenso que los dioses decidieron ocultarlo en un plano donde los vivos no pueden entrar.

"_Desde el origen de los tiempos ha existido en bien y el mal, no importa cuán grande fuera el esfuerzo de los Dioses para desaparecer a las fuerzas malignas, estas siempre encontraron la forma de regresar con más fuerza que la vez anterior, un día el mal por fin pude adueñarse de una pequeña ciudad del Japón, conocida como la Tierra maldita de Fuuka, ahí terribles bestias salían al asecho de víctimas inocentes, los Dioses consternados por esta situación fuera de sus manos decidieron dar poder a doce inocentes jóvenes, les otorgaron a cada chica una bestia con la cual luchar, sin embargo el mal viendo que tenía el juego a su favor no quería luchar contra doce jóvenes pues eso podría afectarle, así que aprovechando la situación las enfrento entre ellas pues él sólo quería luchar contra la mejor, así empezó una ardua batalla, donde solamente una saldría victoriosa, lo que los Dioses ocultaron fue la peor parte, aquella bestia trabajaba con la magia más poderosa del mundo; el amor, cuando la joven doncella caía a manos de la otra su bestia también lo hacía llevándose consigo al ser más amado por la doncella quién al darse cuenta caía en un estado donde vivir se limitaba a la simple existencia. Esta guerra fue librada durante siglos pues la paz solamente duraba algunos años antes de que el ciclo comenzara de nuevo, la vida de cientos de doncellas fue cobrada injustamente, los Dioses alarmados decidieron crear "El cielo final" un objeto con tanto poder que en las manos equivocadas podría acabar con el universo entero, en las manos correctas podría dar la paz absoluta al mundo, por eso se creó el origen, un lugar donde sólo un alma pura puede entrar al terreno de los muertos donde las pruebas no son físicas sino mentales, el origen busca un alma tan noble que sea capaz de recibir una inmensa cantidad de desprecio, que sea capaz de soportar el dolor más grande del mundo y aún así no tenga la capacidad de odiar, si la persona que entre no cumple con esas características no le será posible salir del origen hasta que su alma se pierda en un abismo sin fin perdiendo la vida en el plano de los vivos, está destinado que sea una doncella quién se adueñe del Cielo Final, así que los hombres pueden darse por muertos desde el momento en que pisen el origen pues ellos están embargados de una profunda avaricia aunque no la muestren ante los demás, sus deseos se reducen a ellos y lo que quieren tener, al principio los Dioses decidieron dar aquel poder a una joven de cabellos castaños, funcionó bastante bien, el poder fue utilizado de forma correcta, sin embargo algo faltaba pues esa chica no era la "Princesa Real", esta debía ser quién pudiera poner fin definitivo a aquella batalla pero lo único que esa falsa Princesa pudo hacer fue controlar al mal por una cantidad de tiempo indefinido. Aquella doncella descubrió que podía crear una bestia de gran poder juntando las bestias de dos princesas que hubiesen caído anteriormente pero ese no era el plan pues la princesa Real tendrá a su propio animal, si es la indicada y combina a su Child con algún otro haciendo a la bestia correcta será invencible, el planeta entrará en una inmensa paz manteniéndose protegida de un mal tan poderoso y así todo volverá a ser como en un principio, el bien sobre el mal. Cuando once princesas caigan El Cielo Final se alzará con fuerza para detener la amenaza, si en algún momento la doncella número doce cae el destino del mundo quedará en manos de la persona que sea capaz de obtenerlo y ella decidirá de qué lado está. El precio de esta hazaña es desconocido inclusive para los Dioses pues ahora creen que han dado demasiado poder a un simple mortal. "_

Ese es el inmenso poder de aquel colgante, el mismo poder de los Dioses encerrado en lo que pudiese parecer un simple accesorio, ¿está en las manos correctas? Nadie puede estar seguro, simplemente se puede confiar en la decisión del origen, lo que absolutamente nadie sabe es que la batalla será ates de lo previsto dejando sin oportunidad al Cielo Final, dejando sin oportunidad a La Princesa Real y cuando todo esté listo tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este corto prologo, el capitulo siguiente tendra una longitud normal xD**

**Si les ha gustado dejadmelo saber en un RR.

* * *

**

_"Sólo ella puede salvarnos o llevarnos al fin, solo ella sabe que el septimo cielo es el cielo Final."_


	2. Despedida

**Antes que nada quisiera expresar mis deseos sobre le catástrofe reciente en el hermoso país de Japón, mi mas sentido pésame a todas las familias que han perdido un hermano, un hijo, un esposo, un amigo, un padre o una madre, a todas esas personas que aun viven en la incertidumbre porque no han encontrado el cuerpo de su ser querido y no se sabe si se encuentra con vida, a todos los que tenemos familia allá solo nos queda apoyarnos entre nosotros y confiar en que todo saldrá bien. México apoyando a Japón pues sabemos de la fuerza destructiva de la naturaleza pues mi Tierra lo vivió en el terremoto del 85 y aunque afortunadamente yo no había nacido el país lo recuerda. Así que México y Japón unidos.**

**Ahora si, comenzaremos en este capitulo un tiempo después del anterior, cabe mencionar que no me resulto tan largo como yo quería y es mas bien diminuto pero necesario en esa longitud. Si en algún punto leen algo demasiado raro sobre Tifa ustedes disculpen pues es mi trauma con esto debe entenderse que amo a Tifa y yo quisiera una pero no para que me enseñara artes marciales precisamente xD

* * *

**

**Ocho años después.**

El mundo había cambiado tanto desde que encontrara a Rose, había recibido cariño de parte de una perfecta desconocida, una señora que en un principio le salvó la vida para luego convertirla en su única familia sin embargo cuando encontró un extraño collar en medio de un claro una importante misión cayó sobre sus hombros, hace algunos años la batalla Hime se había llevado a cabo una vez más y lamentablemente ella no pudo ir a donde todas la jóvenes estaban, era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder manejar tal cantidad de poder, ahora a sus quince años estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, desde hace unos meses tenía la idea de partir a lo que antes era Fuuka ahora conocido como Garderobe, el colegio para Otomes, quería partir hacia aquel sitio transformado por el tiempo no sólo con la intención de proteger al mundo sino también por un motivo personal, una razón que ella misma desconoció durante un largo periodo de tiempo y que solamente su abuela adoptiva pudo mostrarle, un secreto oscuro, nadie podría imaginarlo excepto su madre quién murió en un accidente aéreo. Le dolía dejar el amor de un hogar para partir por rumbos extraños donde nadie tenía la certeza de lo que iba a ocurrir, sus hermosos ojos verdes mostraban una gran decisión, la mañana era fresca pero no podía posponer su partida por mucho más, el camino era largo y debía llegar antes del examen de admisión para Garderobe, su abuela y Lockhart-san se encargaron de enseñarle todo lo necesario para pasar esa prueba sin complicaciones y confiaba en ellas.

Flash Back.

Un nuevo rayo cruzó el cielo regresando todas las sensaciones molestas al cuerpo de la pequeña niña, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente no queriendo despertar de un sueño tan hermosamente raro, su cuerpo utilizó la mayoría de su energía disponible solamente para ponerle en pie, a paso lento caminó un poco, sin rumbo fijo hasta que de pronto, en medio de los árboles divisó una diminuta luz que significaba su salida de aquel lugar, motivada por este hecho corrió de nuevo llegando hasta lo que parecía un parque, la lluvia hiso que todos los paseantes regresaran a sus hogares para cubrirse de la lluvia y calentarse con una taza de chocolate caliente, sin importarle demasiado que la incesante tormenta siguiera cayendo sobre ella se sentó en uno de los bancos, se abrazó intentando recuperar un poco de calor o por lo menos dejar de perderlo, el descanso se sentía bastante bien, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pues al dejar de ejercitarse dejó de ganar calor, la lluvia y el viento juntos estaban a nada de llevarle a la hipotermia cuando algo cubrió su cabeza, al voltear pudo divisar un paraguas sostenido por una mano amigable llena de unas cuantas arrugas, la dueña de la mano mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, la peliazul se mostraba un poco temerosa pues no tenía idea de donde se encontraba y no sabía si podía confiar en aquella señora de tez blanca. Pronto un abrigo cubría sus hombros haciendo que el temblor se detuviera tan pronto como había aparecido, con ese gesto de comprensión entregó toda su confianza a una perfecta desconocida pues aún sin conocerla le había concedido uno de sus mayores anhelos, una diminuta muestra de comprensión, algo que su padre no pudo darle.

-¿Qué hace una niña tan hermosa en medio de una tormenta como esta fuera de casa? – Su voz era tan dulce y maternal que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nadie anteriormente le había hablado así.

-Yo…yo…-No pudo soportarlo por demasiado tiempo, aquel ardor en sus ojos le hizo arrojarse a los brazos de esa señora quien soltó el paraguas para poderle dar un poco de cariño correspondiendo al abrazo, sus lagrimas no se detuvieron en un largo rato pero se perdían con la lluvia resbalando por su rostro, ¿Qué había hecho ella en su corta vida para recibir tanto odio y desprecio? No lo sabía pero no quería regresar a esa vida. Cuando el llanto cesó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho un violento sonrojo invadió su rostro soltándose del agarre en un segundo. – Lo siento señora, no era mi intención incomodarle y por mi culpa ahora esta mojada de los pies a la cabeza.

-No te preocupes pequeña. – De nuevo aquella sonrisa dulce. – Creo que debemos secarnos antes de que vuelvas a casa no quieres que tus padres se preocupen por ti ¿O sí? – Los ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de dolor gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la anciana quién se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Ellos no se preocuparán por mí, mi madre murió hace dos años y él jamás me quiso. – Aquella pequeña niña sintió sobre su hombro una mano firme, le hizo recordar todos los golpes recibidos por parte del ser que le dio la vida, por acto reflejo se quitó aquella mano de una forma un tanto violenta pero nuevamente se dio cuenta de su error, no era su padre quién estaba junto a ella, era una señora de cabellos castaños y ojos tan rojos como un par de rubíes. –Lo siento. – Bajó el rostro como un cachorro a punto de ser regañado por hacer algo indebido lo cual causó la ternura absoluta de aquella señora tan amable que hasta le prestó su abrigo para cubrirse un poco del frío.

-¿Tanto daño te han hecho? – Pero esto no recibió respuesta dándole a entender que sí. – Pues no importa si no quieres volver de todas maneras debemos secarnos para no pescar un resfriado. – Sin esperar ni un segundo más se vio literalmente arrastrada por algunas calles hasta llegar a una enorme casa, más bien mansión con una placa dorada al frente con el apellido de la familia grabado en ella. Fujino, así que al menos tenía una referencia para dirigirse a su salvadora, le sorprendió un poco ver que nadie se había dado cuenta de que la señora de la casa estaba fuera de la misma, ninguna sirvienta llegó a recibirla, probablemente sería muy tarde ya y todos estarían dormidos. – Ahora que lo pienso…no nos hemos presentado. – El camino hacia la puerta era bastante largo, tiempo suficiente para conocerse aunque sea sólo un poco. Ella estaba temerosa, mejor dicho dudosa pues no se imaginó en una situación así.

-Mi nombre es Kuga, Anata Kuga*. – Detuvo su caminar para extender ligeramente el brazo con la mano abierta.

-¿Anata? – La peliazul asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, ahora es mi turno. Fujino, Rose Fujino, es un placer conocerle Kuga-san. – Estrechó aquella diminuta mano suavemente para luego continuar con su caminata hasta el interior de la casa, era notorio a simple vista el gusto fino de la dueña, las obras de arte por cualquier lugar de la estancia, pinturas, esculturas, dibujos, el suelo tapizado con una alfombra roja, Anata no pudo dejar de sorprenderse mostrando sus emociones en el rostro, una ligera risa llegó a sus oídos lo que le hizo mirar a Rose un poco enfadada. –No te enojes Kuga-san, es sólo que haces gestos bastante graciosos cuando miras todo, parece que te gusta.

-Sí, es muy lindo. – Al final de la estancia se encuentran las escaleras y Fujino-san la conduce hasta una habitación, es un largo pasillo con muchas puertas, todas tienen una placa colgando con el nombre o la función de la misma por ejemplo; baño, Rose Fujino, T. Lockhart, entre otras tantas, muchas puertas más solamente mostraban la placa sin inscripción alguna pues seguramente esperaban a que les fuera asignada su utilidad.

-Esta será tu habitación por esta noche, mañana hablaremos para decidir que haremos contigo. – La ojiverde asiente ligeramente pues tiene miedo a lo que pueda suceder, teme volver con él. – No te preocupes. – Rose ha visto su expresión. – No te dejaré volver con alguien que te lastima, eso es un hecho. – Al entrar a la habitación la sorpresa de Anata no hizo más que aumentar, era como estar dentro de un sueño y tal vez ni siquiera dentro de este podría haber imaginado algo tan hermoso. Dentro de la espaciosa habitación se encontraba otra puerta que llevaba al baño. – Será mejor que te quites toda esa ropa mojada. – El agua caliente comenzó a llenar el lugar con vapor mientras llenaba la bañera, el frío se hacía menos mientras más ropa se quitaba hasta que luego de unos minutos su piel hizo contacto con aquel líquido caliente, se sentía bien en un principio hasta que sus heridas comenzaron a doler por el calor. Rose se dio cuenta de este hecho así que rápidamente fue a buscar algo de ropa que la niña pudiese ocupar para dormir, fueron solamente segundos hasta que estaba de vuelta con un pequeño pijama que se ajustó perfecto a ella. Antes de poder descansar la dueña de aquella mansión curó sus heridas, algunas eras leves así que sólo necesitaron de una vendita, otras más profundas de una venda, gracias al cielo ninguna necesitaba puntos, unos cuantos moretones recibieron una dosis de pomada y Anata estaba lista para sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo, o eso creía pues su estómago no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Nuevamente aquella risa llegó a sus oídos pero no podía molestarse con su salvadora pues tenía un aura tan especial que hacía difícil el enojarse contra un ser tan bueno. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Rose le hizo pasar, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros como la noche entró en la habitación.

-Fujino – san. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Con mirada de fuego recorrió la habitación hasta divisar en las penumbras a aquella niña quien se mostró intimidada ante esa persona desconocida.

-No te preocupes Tifa, estoy bien. Ven acércate. – La pelinegra lo hizo lentamente, percatándose de que Rose solamente tenía una bata cubriendo sus ropas mojadas pues ella aún no entraba al baño.

-Pero usted está toda mojada. – Era claro que esa chica de unos quince años se preocupaba por la anciana.

-Oh, es por eso. En verdad Tifa no es nada pero necesito un favor, ¿podrías traerle a esta niña algo de comer?

-Claro, Fujino-san. – La joven salió de la habitación.

-Ella es una buena joven, trabaja para mí y se que podrías pensar en que exploto a esa chica pero la verdad es muy diferente, su madre era quién trabajaba para mí, hace un par de años murió dejando sola a su hija y Tifa que no quiere ser una carga para mí ha insistido en cubrir el trabajo de su madre, cada vez que puedo le doy tareas menores que no sean de gran importancia pero ella se muestra conforme con eso sin embargo ella está creciendo y pronto dejará de hacer sólo las cosas pequeñas aunque tengo una ligera esperanza de que se rinda. Tifa cuidará de ti hasta que te duermas yo iré a tomar un baño pues no quiero enfermarme.- Dio un beso en la frente de la niña antes de salir.

Fin Flash Back

Ese era el inicio de la historia con la familia Fujino, con su abuela y con una gran maestra de artes marciales como lo era Tifa, un brazo la rodeo por la cintura, el aroma familiar de su abuela la devolvió a la realidad, el Sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte reflejándose en el río que cruzaba cerca de la mansión siendo parte de los terrenos pertenecientes a Rose, abrazó a la que un día hace ocho años le dio su amor, su comprensión, le dio un hogar y una verdadera familia. Suspiró antes de caminar hasta la entrada tomada de la mano de aquella anciana, su motocicleta estaba lista para emprender el viaje hasta Garderobe, junto a ella estaba la ahora muy bien desarrollada Tifa Lockhart quien ahora tenía veintidós años, sus cosas estaban acomodadas en el vehículo, algunas provisiones para llegar al siguiente pueblo, dinero suficiente para sustentarse hasta llegar al colegio de otomes, algunas cosas más, era la hora.

-No quisiera irme abuela. – Rose le acarició el cabello despeinándola un poco.

-Es tu destino Hanata.* El cielo Final te ha escogido y debes cumplir con tu deber además de encontrar a Natsuki, ella debe saber quién eres pero no porque estás ahí. Escríbeme cuando llegues. –Un último abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de ambas, era difícil despedirse de aquella sensación de paz.

-Lo sé abuela pero pronto estaré a tu lado nuevamente, te lo prometo.

-Ve con cuidado cariño y que los Dioses te acompañen en tu misión. – Antes de subir a la Ducati de carreras DRIII de la cual solamente existe un par en el mundo, se acerca a la que ha sido su senpai* quién al darse cuenta del hecho le hace una reverencia mientras susurra las palabras:"Que te vaya bien Hanata-chan". Pero ella no quiere irse así sin más por lo cual abraza a Tifa quien porta aquel vestuario con el que suelen entrenar, la mayor se sorprende pero corresponde el gesto porque aunque parezca una mujer fría, ruda y un tanto inaccesible es todo lo contrario pues ella pocas veces pierde los estribos, es muy paciente y cariñosa cuando se le conoce, lo único que tienen en común es que les cuesta demasiado mostrar sus sentimientos porque cuando Hanata se encuentra frente a alguien más que no sea su abuela o su maestra de artes marciales se cierra al mundo entero, no le importa si son los Dioses los que se muestran ante ella, enmudece controlando absolutamente todas sus emociones incluyendo las reacciones que estas provocan a excepción de una que aún no puede controlar, sus violentos sonrojos.

-Tifa. – Es un susurro que solo ella puede escuchar. – Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo, sino fuera por ti jamás habría podido emprender este viaje. Siempre me has cuidado y yo no he hecho mucho por ti, lo siento.

-Me gustaría no tener la capacidad de enseñarte artes marciales, así no tendrías que irte. – Eso shockeo a la ojiverde.

-Hey, no te preocupes por mí Teef, me has enseñado todo lo que necesito para salir adelante y volver lo más pronto posible, sino fuera por ti tendría que enfrentar este destino sin tus enseñanzas y probablemente moriría. Por eso los Dioses me escogieron porque sabían que a mi lado estaría una gran maestra.

-Condenados sean los Dioses entonces por ponerte de frente como escudo a lo que ellos no pudieron detener.

-Tifa. – Aún sin romper el abrazo, no quería hacerlo. – Te quiero. – La besó en la mejilla para después partir hacia Garderobe con un nuevo objetivo salir viva para volver hasta donde estaba su familia. El cielo mostraba aquella estrella azul en el cielo, esa estrella oculta que solo las Otomes pueden ver a excepción de alguien que aún no lo es.

* * *

*** Anata, significa Usted o tu en Japones y en esta historia es como si nuestra protagonista no tuviera un nombre real.**

*** Hanata, pues es el mismo nombre con un letra de mas que creo yo no significa nada y puede convertirse en un nombre propio.**

*** Senpai, maestra de artes marciales o simplemente alguien con un nivel de estudios superior.

* * *

**

**Izanagi87: **Bienvenidos sean a mi nueva aventura xD, gracias por leerme nuevamente y espero que te guste la continuación.

**hatsuky: **Pues aun no se que sucederá, mentira si soy yo la que la escribe, espero que la trama resulte de tu agrado, gracias por leer.**  
**

**Marcedhampir777: **Un gusto tenerte por acá también, me alegra haberte intrigado y pues ya comencé con mis andanzas de hacerles creer algunas cosillas que no son del todo cierto haber si la pescas en este capitulo y sobre Tifa bueno ella es mi perdición, yo quiero una para mi cumpleaños. T-T espero que te guste la historia. **  
**

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **En verdad no saben cuanto me alegra tenerlos por aquí a todos, espero que esta historia pueda complacerlos al igual que la anterior. Gracias por seguirme leyendo, me hace realmente feliz saber que me siguen aun luego de mi anterior historia.**  
**

**Zaii-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y si la verdad es que no puedo vivir sin ustedes porque aunque suene muy trillado son la inspiración mas fuerte, claro luego las ganas de escribir se van un poco pero al final se hace el esfuerzo para actualizar y seguir complaciendolos o al menos eso se intenta.**

* * *

**

Bien pues hasta aqui este cap. pronto estare haciendo una historia de Final Fantasy VII y me gustaria verlos por alla aunque no conozcan de lo que les hablo no se preocupen es un universo alternativo, bueno eso es todo xD

**Si les ha gustado por favor dejádmelo saber en un RR.**


	3. Experimento

**Bien pues aquí estoy de nuevo, mis capitulos aún no quedan tan largos como quiero que lo hagan pero espero mejorar eso pronto, igual a las personas que les gustan los capitulos cortos estaran felices xD Ademas espero que en este capitulo se entienda mi forma de narrar. Sin mas aquí vamos.**

**

* * *

**

Lo que ustedes no saben queridos amigos es que esta historia se ha llenado de grandes mentiras, de grandes trampas que pueden engañarlos, solamente yo he sido testigo de los hechos reales, sólo yo puedo contarles la verdadera historia pero para hacerlo hay que comenzar desmintiendo todo lo que deba ser desmentido, la mayor mentira que ustedes pueden creer es que Hanata sea la hermana de nuestra Natsuki, sería demasiado extraño que Saeko Kuga diera a luz tres años después de haber muerto y es que realmente no murió ni en el momento ni de la forma que sabemos, si bien murió en un accidente no fue automovilístico sino más bien aéreo, les contaré un poco de esa parte, la rebelde chica Kuga siempre creyó que el primer distrito mató a su madre, eso es algo que no podemos desmentir, luego le hicieron creer que había sido vendida sin embargo el dinero que fue depositado en la cuenta de Saeko Kuga se debe a la venta de células de su hija, células para investigar la genética HIME, el primer distrito aprovechó la situación diciéndole a Natsuki que su madre había muerto para luego inducirle un coma, estado del que su misma madre junto con una trabajadora de nombre Rose Fujino la sacaron pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo Saeko no podía regresar a la vida de su hija, sin aceptar su derrota robó todos los experimentos quedándose solamente con uno, nombrado por el primer distrito CH12, nunca le dio importancia al significado de esas letras, un óvulo perfectamente fertilizado que se insertó ella misma quedando embarazada nuevamente, lo pensó durante largos años antes de atreverse pero al final lo hiso, tres años después de su supuesta muerte logró dar a luz a una pequeña niña parecida en demasía a Natsuki Kuga, el significado de aquellas letras escritas en el frasco que contenía el óvulo lo decían todo, la similitud de aquella persona con su hija le hizo odiarla desde el primer momento, tratándola con una gran crueldad para luego al morir dejarla en manos de un padre violento, con una vida ya hecha, con una madrasta insensible que gustaba de cortarla constantemente en el cuerpo exceptuando el rostro para evitar que los profesores y compañeros de escuela se percataran, jamás podía salir de casa si no era a la escuela, era una vil esclava sin derecho a un nombre, conocida bajo el despectivo Anata, si tan sólo Saeko hubiera podido entender el significado de lo que parecía un garabato, Clon HIME doce, el único fertilizado con un rotundo éxito. Al final de cuentas el primer distrito logró crear lo que quería, una perfecta copia de una HIME, con las habilidades maximizadas hasta en un ciento veinte por ciento, luego de la perdida de información intentaron rastrear a la que en algún momento trabajó para ellos, tuvieron que pasar cinco años luego del accidente para poderle interceptar, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra pues aunque no quería demasiado a Anata los recuerdos de su Natsuki se agolpaban en su mente obligándola a callar. Así el primer distrito cayó a manos de Shizuru Fujino antes de tener siquiera una pista sobre su preciado experimento. Ustedes no lo sabían porque solo debían saber lo necesario sino mi presencia aquí sería absurda, Hanata Kuga Fujino es una Hime creada por el primer distrito para salvar al mundo de la extinción total de la vida en una guerra donde ningún ser humano podrá subsistir, no importa la tecnología que se esconde tras las puertas de Garderobe, no importa cuántas Otomes sean entrenadas antes de la gran batalla sin el séptimo cielo del lado del bien todo sucumbirá ante las fuerzas malignas que los Dioses no pudieron contener, el resultado de que Hanata no llegase a ser la HIME real será el mismo desastroso fin pues el mal ha crecido desde la última batalla siendo necesaria aquella bestia legendaria de poder inigualable, cualquier error en la elección de las bestias podría acabar con miles de vidas inocentes, a partir de ahora acompañaremos a la pequeña Kuga durante su viaje hasta Garderobe donde encontrará a una parte de sí, casi lo olvido, Hanata ha desarrollado un habilidad especial al ser parte de la misma Natsuki pues en ciertas ocasiones puede ver, sentir y escuchar lo que su "hermana" está viviendo aunque esto no significa que suceda lo mismo de forma inversa, mi pregunta es si se atreverán a adentrarse en un remolino de sentimientos, en una lucha más vieja que los mismos dinosaurios, bien contra mal, luz contra oscuridad, donde el futuro aún es incierto y yo guardo muchas cosas que tendrán que ser superadas por tantas personas, Mai, Natsuki, Mikoto, Shizuru, Nao, Reito, Midori y todas las que alguna vez fueron HIMES, nadie es capaz de descubrir si en verdad Hanata tiene las capacidades suficientes para correr ese riesgo, la paz del mundo es algo que se debe pagar muy caro, ¿estará dispuesta a hacerlo?

Ahora se encuentra bajo el cobijo nocturno, las estrellas brillan con intensidad pero esa estrella que las Otomes ven de un color ligeramente azul para Hanata comienza a transformarse, ella no debería verla, al menos no aún pero para la pequeña Kuga esa estrella a tomado un color violeta, recuerda haber visto a través de los ojos de su hermana esa estrella en el mismo lugar pero brillando en una tonalidad rojiza, un astro oculto que solamente se muestra a las Himes cada cierto periodo de tiempo, cuando el mal se avecina pero ahora que todas las princesas han decidido empezar una nueva vida, solamente existe una, en la muñeca la marca se ha formado ya pero causa un terrible dolor de vez en vez, como si fuera una cicatriz que no termina de cerrar, está cubierta con una muñequera para evitar que el mundo se percate de ello, gracias a Rose comprendió el porqué todas las noches ese dolor punzante se instalaba en esa parte de su cuerpo haciéndole casi imposible dormir, calmándose solo un poco al mover la mano desarrollando así un inmenso amor hacia la música, todos en la residencia Fujino se habían acostumbrado a escuchar sus dedos moviéndose ágilmente ya fuera sobre las teclas de un piano, las cuerdas de una guitarra o haciendo que el arco acariciase delicadamente las cuerdas de un violín, muchas veces cuando el Sol salía mostrando su color anaranjado en el crepúsculo de la mañana su muñeca se mostraba teñida de un manto rojo, uno que tiernamente Tifa retiraba día tras día para llevarla luego a la cama, ese era su horario, dormir sólo un par de horas por la mañana antes de llevar a cabo sus estudios a la par de sus entrenamientos marciales teniendo siempre de maestra a la misma persona, aquella pelinegra que dejó en la residencia se había convertido en algo más que su amiga o su confidente pero tampoco es como si fuera su madre, la diferencia de edades era grande pero no tanta, era una mezcla extraña, a veces la trataba como hija, como hermana, como una amiga y no estaba segura de cuál era el resultado de la suma de los tres, estando a mitad de la nada no tenía como calmar el dolor que comenzaba a inundarle, la marca se mostraba en un rojo vivo, como si se le acabara de marcar con un hierro caliente, tuvo que detenerse pues no podría seguir manejando, la sangre corría lenta por su brazo, un fino hilillo que no dejaría de correr en toda la noche pero tan delgado para evitar que se desangrara, en algún momento eso debía acabar, solamente esperaba que fuera pronto pues en casa por lo menos había encontrado la manera de reducirlo pero ahí comenzaba a sentir el dolor como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, Hanata estaba sufriendo y no había una manera aparente para calmarlo, un grito quería salir de su garganta siendo contenido apenas, cada hora la sensación de quemazón iba en aumento hasta que el Sol por fin salió dejando libre de esa condena a la joven peliazul, sin detenerse a dormir siguió su camino, el cansancio era bastante pero quería llegar pronto al pueblo donde podría orientarse un poco, un par de horas le bastaron para llegar a su primer destino, nuevamente se detuvo poco tiempo, el camino era largo y debía llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tiempo, el casco cubría su rostro dándole un aire misterioso, nadie podría reconocerla mientras lo tuviera puesto y eso era una ventaja, casi volando sobre la carretera, recorriendo pueblo en pueblo, haciendo pequeñas llamadas a la abuela Rose, muchas noches colmadas de dolor, hasta llegar a un desierto que antes era mar, ese lugar le era conocido a la ojiverde, el recuerdo de su hermana luchando en un barco contra una pequeña de cabellos negros que apenas podía cargar una gran espada, ese último obstáculo antes de llegar a la aún maldita tierra de Fuuka o Garderobe, dando un suspiro dejó la moto de lado pues se hundiría sobre ella, era un desperdicio, la Ducati de carreras más bella del mundo quedaba abandonada en medio de la nada pero era necesario, no fue una decisión totalmente coherente pues una tormenta le alcanzó a mitad del camino, azotando con tanta fuerza que no pudo seguir caminando, no podía ver hacia donde se dirigía y posiblemente caminó en círculos durante varias horas hasta quedar inconsciente siendo salvada por una chica castaña extrañamente conocida, cabellos ligeramente ondulados y ojos tan rojos como la sangre fresca conocida como la gran Otome Amatista. Despertó a la mañana siguiente, asombrándose de no pasar dolor, al parecer se encontraba en una camilla de hospital, intentó incorporarse pero una mano en su frente se lo impidió, un par de ojos verdes un poco más claros la vieron directamente, mirada contra mirada.

-No te muevas, estás un poco herida pero pronto estarás bien. Ahora descansa. – Nuevamente los recuerdos de un pasado incierto le golpearon en la mente, el miedo de haber perdido esa muñequera la invadió pero lo dejo de lado.

-Sagisawa – san. – Fue apenas un susurro en el aire suficientemente audible para que la mencionada volteara rápidamente hacia ella, sus ojos apenas desmesuradamente abiertos. - ¿Dónde estoy? – Youko meció la cabeza creyendo que solamente era un juego de su imaginación pero ustedes y yo ahora sabemos que no es verdad, Hanata Kuga ha sabido desde el principio la historia Hime, ha sido testigo de los hechos crueles, ya la ha vivido una vez y es ella el futuro pero al mismo tiempo el final de una historia teñida de rojo desde hace varios siglos.

* * *

**Marcedhampir777: **Si bueno, el capitulo ya lo tenía escrito pero no habia podido subirlo como ahora no puedo subir otra historia ¬¬ si hay Shizuru pero no hay una Fujino en toda la extención de la palabra para Hanata porque realmente en ella juntaré algunas cualidades para llegar a cierto fin que no diré pues sino ya no tendría sentido que siguieras leyendo.**  
**

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **Bueno pues esta idea es mucho más enredada que cuaquier cosa que haya escrito solamente espero no perderme entre tanta cosa extraña y lograr una hilo de ideas costante. Gracias por pasarte.**  
**

**Ian.23: **Me alegra que te guste y aquí tienes la continuación. Gracias por leer.**  
**

**Azarius18: **Si, me dado cuenta que la mayoría de las historias giran alrededor de los personajes principales como es obvio pero a veces me gustaría leer algo un poco diferente y ya que no hay algo como lo que quiero me decidí a hacerlo por mi misma. Gracias por sumarte a esto.

* * *

**Si les ha gustado este capitulo dejadmelo saber en un RR, os pido disculpas por lo corto pero por mas que lo intento no me quedan largos U_U lo seguire intentando en algún momento ha de salir.  
**


	4. Llamada

**¿Hola? -Quita las telarañas con una escoba- Cof, cof. Siglos sin pasar por aquí. Lo lamento pero al final de los tiempos, o casi si consideran que el mundo se acaba el año que viene, traigo una corta actualización. Espero que de igual manera la disfruten.**

* * *

CAPITULO II

Hanata no se percata de la presencia de Shizuru hasta que escucha su voz, lentamente voltea para verle por unos segundos más al encontrarse con esa mirada rubí sus mejillas adquieren una tonalidad roja, la castaña ríe.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Lo medita un poco, intenta descubrir algún punto de dolor pero no lo consigue, observa su muñeca para darse cuenta de que la marca está sin protección alguna, la muñequera ya no la cubre aunque si lo hace un hilo de sangre, de hecho las sabanas que cubren su cuerpo se encuentran manchadas también, se sorprende pues no sintió dolor, no lo siente en ese momento pero inmediatamente la enfermera se encarga de limpiar la herida, la peliazul se preocupa pues seguramente cuando termine descubrirá la marca que ellas creían haber dejado en el pasado pero nuevamente la sorpresa le invade al descubrir que su marca no se ve, es difícil distinguir en ella alguna forma y deja salir un diminuto suspiro frente a las mayores. Luego de eso una venda cubre su brazo más hay una duda que aún le embarga pues no lleva puesta su ropa habitual si no una bata, busca un poco desesperada el cielo final sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte, su preocupación es visible en su rostro. - ¿Sucede algo malo? – La castaña le mira intrigada pero Hanata niega con la cabeza ha recordado que por consejo de Tifa el cielo final se encuentra en la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo, una que está en el fondo de la enfermería.

-Sólo me he confundido un poco Shizuru-sama, no es nada para preocuparse.

-Ara, ¿me conoces? – La ojiverde sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la castaña, era obvio el parecido entre ella y su hermana, Shizuru intentaría descubrir quién era realmente por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado, debía jugar bien sus cartas para revelar su verdadera identidad en el momento justo.

-Creo que todo el mundo le conoce bien porque después de todo usted es la gran Amatista, el tercer pilar, una de las mejores Otomes que jamás haya existido por lo que sería muy extraño que alguien por más joven que fuera no conociera su nombre o sus hazañas, usted es una leyenda Shizuru-sama y es un honor haber llegado hasta aquí para tenerle frente a frente, sólo espero pasar la prueba para convertirme en una Otome tan buena como usted.

-Eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho. – Hanata lo dudaba pues recordaba las palabras de su hermana durante el carnaval de las Himes, el cariño de Natsuki aún seguía dentro de ella pero de una forma diferente.

-Usted tiene muchas fans por lo que debe escuchar cosas similares todos los días, no debe ser algo nuevo para usted. – La expresión siempre alegre de la castaña se congela por un instante, tiempo suficiente para que la pequeña se diera cuenta, al igual que su hermana no quería las sonrisas falsas de la castaña, si lo único que podía ofrecerle era una expresión serena con eso bastaría. – Yo no soy igual que ellas, a mí no me puede engañar tan fácil Shizuru-sama, así que si piensa tratarme como un juguete nuevo al cual puede intentar manejar como normalmente lo haría pues se equivocó de persona, será un placer estudiar en este gran colegio y estar junto a usted porque es, como lo dije antes, una leyenda, sus habilidades son espléndidas pero no crea que por eso puede hacer conmigo lo que haría con cualquier otra chica, no voy a caer a sus pies. – Tal vez había sido demasiado directa pero necesitaba la distancia con la castaña pues eso le daría el tiempo necesario, cuando estuviera lista se quitaría la máscara por sí sola.

-Creo que después de todo no tengo tan buena fama. – De nuevo la sonrisa falsa era mostrada pero Hanata ni siquiera le dio importancia, suspiró lentamente antes de atreverse a responder.

-No es eso Shizuru-sama sino que yo vine hasta aquí para ser una Otome y proteger a quién más quiero con mi vida si es necesario y no para convertirme en una más de sus fans. – A pesar de su tono de voz calmado y suave sus palabras seguían siendo duras haciendo sentir a la castaña un poco incómoda pues sentía como si ya la conocieran.

-Entiendo. – Hanata recordó que debía llamar a casa pues su abuela debía estar preocupada por ella. – Aunque no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente. – La castaña le guiñó un ojo aún sintiéndose incómoda. - ¿Tienes familia?

-Sí, mi abuela debe estar preocupada por mí. – Su voz bajo un par de tonos pues no podía olvidar que aquella joven de cabello castaño era la verdadera nieta de Rose. – Va a matarme, debería haberla llamado ayer.

-¿Ayer? – Los orbes verdes buscaron intrigados la mirada rubí. – Sí es así, no tienes por qué preocuparte puedes decirle que estabas inconsciente y debías reposar. – Una duda asaltó la mente de la pequeña Kuga.

-¿Shizuru-san? – La mencionada esperó pacientemente la pregunta. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Tres días. – Hanata se recuesto poniendo una mano en la frente con desesperación.

-Tifa también va a matarme. – Shizuru parecía un poco confundida y al ver que ninguna explicación le iba a ser dada se atrevió a preguntar. Con un poco de nerviosismo, extraño en ella, tomó valor.

-¿Quién es Tifa? – La ojiverde observó el rostro tranquilo de su acompañante para luego contestar.

-Tifa es mi maestra de artes marciales y algo así cómo mi instructora. Se ha encargado de mi educación por órdenes de mi abuela y desde hace años me ha cuidado de todo. Es gracias a ella por lo qué estoy aquí. – Esa fue una hábil frase para confundir a Shizuru. – Quedé de hablarles cuando llegara aquí. Tenía un tiempo estimado de viaje así que deben estar preocupadas. – Un suspiro sale de sus labios.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes hablarles desde mi teléfono. – La ojiverde tomó el objeto. Su garganta se cerró pues por primera vez en su vida llamaría a casa. Dudó un segundo, marcaría a la mansión Fujino desde el celular de una. Era un riesgo innecesario pero debía correrlo para no levantar dudas. Al menos de momento. Los números fueron tecleados casi con ansiedad. Luego de dos tonos alguien descolgó el auricular.

-"Residencia Fujino ¿Quién habla?" – Escuchar esa voz firme le hizo dudar. Respiró profundamente.

-Hola Tifa. – Un largo silencio siguió después de eso. Solamente se podía escuchar la respiración al otro lado.

-"¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no habías llamado?" – Sí, esa era la primera vez que Hanata escuchaba gritar a la pelinegra. Odiaba que fuera ella misma la culpable del estallido de furia. – "¡Tu abuela ha estado muy preocupada por ti! ¡Yo he estado muy preocupada por ti! Y yo…" – Su voz se quebró como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-"Déjame hablar con ella, querida." – Pronto el teléfono cambió de manos. – "¿Cómo has estado pequeña? ¿Te han tratado bien?" – La ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la suave voz de Rose.

-Sí abuela. Estoy bien. Me perdí en medio de una tormenta de arena pero afortunadamente Shizuru-san me salvó. Disculpa el retraso en mi llamada pero estuve inconsciente los últimos tres días. Pero ya me siento mejor.

-"¿La has visto ya?" – A pesar de que Shizuru parecía absorta en la plática con Youko, Hanata sabía que estaba prestando atención a todas y cada una de sus palabras. La castaña era muy perceptiva sin embargo tenía la ventaja de conocer todos esos pequeños detalles. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradecía ser tan sólo un clon.

-No, aún no he hecho el examen. Debo preguntar cuando será. Lo haré cuando le devuelva el teléfono a Shizuru-san. – Al escuchar su nombre la ojirubí se sorprendió pero lo aparentó como toda una doncella de clase alta.

-"Entiendo que te tienen vigilada. Era de esperarse pues eres la viva imagen de Natsuki. Conserva la calma en todo momento. Cuando te sientas preparada dile la verdad, confío en ella. ¿Y tú cariño?".

-Así lo haré abuela. – Escuchar la voz de Rose le subió el ánimo dándole fuerza para empezar la travesía.

-"Avísame cuando todo esté listo. Pronto estarás vistiendo el uniforme de Garderobe y no queremos que no te dejen entrar a las clases porque no he pagado la colegiatura". – Un extraño ruido delató a Tifa quién aún seguía escuchando la conversación. – "Te quiero Hanata. No lo olvides."

-Yo también te quiero abuela. Te quiero Tifa. – Así terminó la llamada. Shizuru se acercó tiempo después para recibir el teléfono y por supuesto para intentar obtener un poco más de información.

-Si realmente quieres pertenecer a este colegio debes apresurarte. La prueba dará inicio en veinte minutos. – Nada más terminar de decir eso Hanata ya estaba de pie. Buscó su ropa hasta hallarla sobre una silla cercana. Se vistió velozmente tomando la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo.

-¿A dónde vas? – La voz de Youko la detuvo antes de que pudiese dar un paso más. – La herida de tu brazo está recién curada, debes estar en reposo. – No podía. Si quería salvar a Natsuki Kuga debía irse.

-Tengo que hacer el examen Youko- san. Le prometo que cuando termine regresaré para que me revise. – Con eso pudo convencer a la doctora. Camino hasta el aula donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba de intelecto. Abrió la puerta para enfrentar su destino con gran valor y la frente en alto. – Gracias por traerme Shizuru- san. Ahora todo depende de mí. – Con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida se despidió de la gran Amatista y entró al salón.

* * *

**Azarius18: **A mi también me gustaría hacer los capítulos mucho más largos sin embargo hay veces en que la inspiración no da para más. No puedo prometer que la historia sea feliz pero puede prometerles hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de esta una buena historia o al menos intentarlo. Gracias por leer. Casi lo olvidaba...sobre la marca es exactamente igual en la forma pero aun no decido si dejarla en el color rojo. Hacerla negra o convertirla en dorada pues después de todo ella es la chica destina para ser la Hime real.

**Marcedhampir777: **Espero que la idea de un mini-clon llegue a agradarte en un futuro. Obviamente el camino de Hanata será difícil pero el de las Himes también fue complicado sin embargo las cosas resultaron medianamente bien. ASí que tal vez la pequeña peliazul tiene alguna oportunidad. Gracias por leerme.

**Izanagi87: **Yo sé cuan difícil es a veces para ustedes como lectores entender mis escritos. A veces para mí también es complicado entender mis ideas pero lentamente se irá despejando la nube de confusión. Meteré Flash Backs y otros recursos para mostrar partes de la historia pasada aún ocultas. Espero que el resultado final te agrade.

**Natsuki K. de Fujino: **Pues así que digamos pronto, pronto no fue -_-U pero he actualizado¡ Gracias por leer. ^^

**Zaii-chan: **Bueno tampoco es como si viera tooodooo. xD Sólo lo importante...con relación a las Himes y obviamente un par de cosas sobre los sentimientos pero no ESO xDD. Gracias por leerme. ^^

* * *

**_Si les ha gustado dejádme un RR. Si quieren lanzarme jitomates, cebollas o lechugas háganlo con toda confianza. Nos veremos pronto...es una promesa. _**

* * *

_"Sólo ella puede salvarnos o llevarnos al fin, sólo ella sabe que el séptimo cielo es el cielo Final"._


End file.
